the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The New Dawn Profile
The New Dawn Profile is the biggest Haitian Vodou church/temple in October City and is located in the Little Haiti region of Central City. With nearly 200 followers, the temple has been formally recognized by local state governments as a place of worship and thus shielded by laws which protect all religious places. Under the direct control of the High Priestess, Mama Tachete, the New Dawn Profile members are largely Sleepers and have no idea that their priestess is actually Awakened. Adept Dreamspeaker Mama Tachete has never been an active member of the October Chantry. She refuses to affiliate herself with any sort of Tradition machinations or politics, though she has proven to be a staunch ally of the Chantry and its members when the situation truly warrants it. By the same token, she has also proven herself to be a virulent enemy of the Chantry when events unfold there that endanger her church and her flock. Mama Tachete is wildly unpredictable in how she will react to being approached by Chantry mages, and thus remains in a hovering pattern between ally and enemy. Mama Tachete Although she has been interacting with the October Chantry for 20 years, Mama Tachete remains largely an enigma to Dame Samantha and the rest of the October Chantry mages. What is known is that she arrived in October City from Port-Au-Prince in 1995 and quickly established The New Dawn Profile, bending almost all of Little Haiti to her will with relative ease. When approached by Dame Samantha to join the Chantry Mama Tachete quickly, but politely, refused. When Little Haiti was soonafter invaded by the Technocracy, a handful of Men in Black limped back to JenCorp refusing to ever do that again. In traditional Vodoun religious practices Mama Tachete uses song, dance, prayers, rosaries, dolls, and an eye-popping assortment of bottles and jars filled with strange and exotic substances that she works her Magick with. She is extremely devoted to her church and its members, so much so that a slight against one of them is a slight against her. She is volatile and temperamental, expecting to be treated with the respect she rightfully deserves. Wise mages seeking her do well to remember that she gives exactly what she gets. Mama Tachete, High Priestess of The New Dawn Profile Nature: Cavalier Demeanor: Caregiver Essence: Primordial Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Charisma 4 (Terrifying), Manipulation 3, Appearance 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 2, Awareness 4 (Omniscient), Dodge 3, Expression 4 (Oration), Intimidation 4 (Fearless), Leadership 3, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 3, Crafts 2, Etiquette 2, Melee 2, Performance 3, Cosmology 4 (Loa), Enigmas 2, Linguistics 4 (Haitian-Creole native, Accented English, Fluent French, Fluent Langaj, Fluent Spanish), Medicine 3, Occult 5 (Vodoun) Spheres: Entropy 3, Forces 2, Life 4, Prime 3, Spirit 4 Backgrounds: Allies 3 (City councilman Stephen Dedois, Lady Sasha the Setite..!), Dream 4, Resources 5, Influence 4 (Little Haiti only), Arete 6 Willpower 8 Membership As mentioned before, almost all of the worshippers in The New Dawn Profile are Sleepers. However, as most of them are staunch in their faith and know what to expect in their fath that belief and conviction translates as most of Mama Tachete's Magickal displays becoming Coincidental, while other Magickal styles generate Paradox as expected. The New Dawn Profile is a church, not a cult. The believers live ordinary lives as the members of any congregation would do; they are not so slavishly loyal to their priestess as to unduly put themselves in harm's way for her. Most of the worshippers are Carribean, hailing from Haiti, Barbados, Jamaica, and Trinidad. Many of the New Dawn worshippers can be approached to solicit goods, services, and gavors; but it wouldn't be long before Mama Tachete became aware that mages are chatting up her flock and intervene. Mama Tachete is a very difficult mage to find so often approaching some worshippers are the best way to get her attention.